


Hey are you listening?

by suikisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Reader-Insert, Soft Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suikisa/pseuds/suikisa
Summary: kenma explains videogames to you
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Hey are you listening?

“-ult is resurrection, and that’s why we like Sage. Hey are you even listening?” Kenma asks  
“Of course!” you defended, “Sage is the healer and she makes walls to block off people, and she’s your favourite!”  
He looks at you for a second before replying “Sure”, thoroughly unconvinced.  
Kenma continues explaining his game, but it turns into a semi-aggressive rant on how the players usually suck. Even though he thinks your not listening, you truly are. Partly because you find it calming, because you like his voice, and because you know how much he loves playing video games. Kenma is notorious for not putting energy into most things, so seeing him get worked up and excited is one of your favourite things on the earth.  
As he calms down a little, you look up at him. “You’re adorable,” you confess, “I could listen to you talk for hours on end. I love you, and I love the way you get mad when someone you play with is bad, the way you get excited when you get a new cat in Neko Atsume, and the way you smile when you move up a rank in Valorant. I love you so much.”  
The look of utter contentment on his face made your heart melt. “I can’t put into words how much I love you,” he sighs “but what I can say is that you mean the world to me, and i’d trade all the diamonds and enchanted armour for you.”  
Instead of replying, you decide to kiss him instead.  
The kisses you shared were light, innocent, and intoxicating. You could’ve stayed in that precious moment forever, but Kenma leaned back.  
Breaking the kiss, he asks you “What is Jett’s ult?”  
You let out a laugh before answering, “You really don’t believe I was listening, huh? She flies and has like throwing knives when her ult is charged.”  
Kenma giggles and says “Close enough”.  
To that you huff a little. He then starts explaining Overwatch to you, and you both happily bask in each others presence.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont actually play games myself, but i like watching streamers! hope this is okay :)


End file.
